memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kelvin timeline
The Kelvin timeline or alternate reality was a parallel universe created in 2233 with the temporal incursion of the Narada, a Romulan civilian mining vessel under the command of from the year 2387. The alternate reality differed from the primary reality in a number of capacities, including the attack upon the , the launch of the in 2258, and the destruction of the planet Vulcan by the Narada. ( }}) History Alteration The Narada was pulled into a black hole and appeared in the year 2233. Nero launched an attack on the Federation starship USS Kelvin. The Narada severely damaged the Kelvin with its powerful weapons but was crippled when George Kirk rammed his ship into it. The disabled Narada soon attracted the attention of the Klingons. A fleet led by Captain of the attacked. The Narada s crew did their best to repel the Klingons, but despite killing many could not hold back the stronger Klingon force. ( }}; ) Destruction of Vulcan The Narada attacked Vulcan, destroying all of the Starfleet ships that attempted to intervene save one: the Federation starship USS Enterprise, fresh on her maiden voyage (which due to the timeline change was pushed back to 2258 when it should have been 2245). Though the Enterprise crew tried to foil this plan, the Narada successfully drilled into the core of the planet and placed Red matter there, creating an artificial black hole at the core, which promptly consumed the planet. ( }}) Attack on Earth The Narada then attempted to destroy Earth in a similar manner, but through the actions of Captain and , an artificial black hole was created which then consumed the Narada. ( }}) Later Missions The Enterprise engaged in a series of campaigns against the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union, and the Romulan Star Empire, going up against some of the most advanced starships of each. ( ) :Main articles: IDW Star Trek, Issue 1 and IDW Star Trek, Issue 2 After stopping at the Aldebaran colony, the Enterprise prepared to leave the Milky Way galaxy when it intercepted a record-marker from the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]]. Spock was able to analyze the memory banks, revealing an unknown force in the region that forced her captain to destroy his own ship. Continuing its course to our galaxy's boundary, the Enterprise encountered an unusual force field known as the galactic barrier. Nine crewmembers died, and another was injured—Kirk's friend, Lieutenant . The Enterprise also lost her warp capability. Under the care of , Mitchell began to exhibit unusual powers, such as levitation and telepathy. At a senior staff meeting in the briefing room, the crew agreed to maroon Lieutenant Mitchell on "another Delta Vega." Arriving at Delta Vega I, Kirk and McCoy prepared Mitchell for exile when he attacked Kirk with a blast of energy from his hands. McCoy made a split decision to knock him out with a sedative. He was later beamed down to the planet, with Kirk and Spock, while and searched the facility for materials they needed to restore the ship's warp drive. Mitchell revived, escaped his force field, then stunned Kirk and Spock with the energy from his hands. He later met Kelso, and forced his former friend to shoot and kill himself with his phaser. Scott revived Kirk and Spock, telling them Mitchell had escaped and Kelso was dead. Kirk made a command decision to confront Mitchell, ordering Spock to quarantine the planet and leave if he had not returned in three hours. Awaiting him in the desert, Mitchell demonstrated his power of illusion to Kirk by transforming the landscape around them into the bar from Iowa. Returning the landscape to its original state, Mitchell forced Kirk to kneel before him and beg forgiveness for his failure and his humanity. As he did so, Spock came up behind Mitchell and nerve-pinched him. Kirk ordered Spock to stand back, then shot and killed his friend. Kelso and Mitchell were buried in space. Spock later joined Kirk in the briefing room, offering to play chess with him. Kirk accepted the offer, and Spock left for Engineering, leaving him alone in the briefing room. The Galileo Seven :Main articles: The Galileo Seven, Part 1 and Part 2 Operation: Annihilate :Main article: Operation: Annihilate, Part 1 and Part 2 Vulcan's Vengeance :Main article: Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1 and Part 2 The Return of the Archons :Main Articles: The Return of the Archons, Part 1 and Part 2 The Truth About Tribbles :Main Articles: The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1 and Part 2 Countdown to Darkness :Main Articles: Countdown to Darkness, Issue 1, Issue 2, Issue 3, and Issue 4 I, Enterprise! :Main Articles: I, Enterprise!, Part 1, and Part 2 Into Darkness :Main Article: Star Trek Into Darkness After Darkness :Main Articles: After Darkness, Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3 The Khitomer Conflict :Main Articles: The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, and Part 4 Parallel Lives :Main Articles: Parallel Lives, Part 1 and Part 2 Lost Apollo :Main Articles: Lost Apollo, Part 1 and Part 2 The Q Gambit :Main Articles: The Q Gambit, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, and Part 6 Following the apparent "death" of Ambassador Spock in 2387, Q went back in time and had the transported a hundred years into the future. In the future, the Cardassian Union and the Dominion had conquered both Bajor and the Federation. However, following Dukat releasing both a prophet and Pah-wraith from the Reckoning Tablet, Q then became a vessel for the prophet and was able to destroy Dukat and the pah-wraith. Q then returned the Enterprise and its crew back to its proper time.( | | | | | |sub = The Q Gambit}}) Behemoth Main Articles: Behemoth, Part 1, and Part 2 Eurydice Main Articles: Eurydice, Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3 The Tholian Web Main Articles: Tholian Web, Part 1 and Part 2 Final mission of USS Enterprise NCC-1701 : Following negotiations between the Teenaxi Delegation and the Fabona Republic, the Enterprise docked at Yorktown Station to resupply. During this time, Ambassador Spock has died, and Uhura took a time out from their relationship and Kirk applied for promotion to vice admiral. An escape pod was found and its occupant, , informed the Yorktown crew that her ship was stranded on Altamid. Commodore agreed to let Kirk and the Enterprise enter the Necro Cloud to assist her. However, once in orbit around Altamid, the Enterprise came under attack by a swarm of ships. The Enterprise tried to escape but was crippled and boarded by Swarm drones led by warlord Krall and Manas. Kirk and his crew were then forced to abandon ship before it's saucer section crash-landed on Altamid. However, most of the crew had been captured save for Kirk, Chekov, Spock, Kalara, McCoy and Scotty. With the assistance of fellow crash victim Jaylah, the still-free members of the senior staff were able to reunite at her "house", the wreck of the variant . After rescuing the prisoners in a raid on Krall's base, they repaired USS Franklin and pursued Krall's swarm to Yorktown Station, where they were able to destroy the swarm by using a radio transmission of the Beastie Boys' song " " to jam its communications. They then pursued Krall into the station and were able to foil his attempt to deploy a biological weapon against its inhabitants. Kirk turned down promotion to vice admiral and was placed in command of the , still under construction at the time. ( ) During Enterprise-A's construction, Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were then assigned to the . Commander Sulu was assigned to the and Commander then took a position at Starfleet Academy. Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura then took a sabbatical to New Vulcan to assist in rebuilding the Vulcan Science Academy. ( }}) The Endeavour Kirk and his crew on the Endeavour encountered the Borg, who had followed traces of Borg technology from the Narada to the Alpha Quadrant. Kirk tracked the lonely sphere back to Romulus, where the combined forces of the Endeavour and the Romulans were able to destroy it. ( | | | }}) Star Trek Online: "Terminal Expanse" Temporal Agent Daniels takes an early 25th century prime timeline temporal agent into the Kelvin Timeline to help the USS Yorktown fight the Sphere Builders and their Klingon allies, who had invaded the Kelvin Timeline to gain an advantage in the Temporal Cold War. Daniels and his assistants are helped in defeated the Sphere Builders by the Yorktown s Captain, Isaac Garret, and its Science Officer, 0718. Far future Vulcan civilization continued to thrive on New Vulcan by as late as approximately 5259, where a statue of Spock Prime still stood. While many of the surrounding monuments were larger than life, the monument of Spock was life size. This was at Spock's request, as he felt a larger than life monument would not be logical. ( }}) Appendices Nomenclature The name "Kelvin timeline" does not appear in any canon material, but is CBS Television's internal name for the alternate timeline created by Nero's attack on USS Kelvin. The name was first revealed to the public in a 2016 interview with Al Rivera, the lead designer of the Star Trek Online video game, before it appeared in the fourth edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia and The Star Trek Book. In "Terminal Expanse," Daniels specifically calls this timeline the "Kelvin Timeline." External link * Category:Other realities Category:Alternate reality